


To the Very End

by AvyTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bloodlust, Confessions, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, I'm Eruri trash, I'm Sorry, I'm crying, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Kissing, Smut, Two Shot, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi, it's canon to me okay?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyTan/pseuds/AvyTan
Summary: After the deaths of Isabel and Farlan, Levi is still enraged, deciding that his mission isn't over yet and faces Erwin once more, only to have unexpected turn of events: finding his resolve, and finishing it.





	1. No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I watched A Choice with No Regrets OVA again and the feels just wouldn't leave me in peace. So I made my own (perverted) version of what /truly/ happened that night to Levi's reason to stay. Eh-heh. 
> 
> There will be another oneshot to this so stay tuned for that! *BRICK'D* 
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi heard, but he wasn’t _listening_.

Everything was muffled. His stone eyes stared ahead, lifeless, as he was lead to his new and permanent quarters. The bit of his belongings rested at his raised palms, dirtied by ghost blood after the slaughter he performed earlier.

“Keep your uniform tidy. Rise before dawn. If you’re late, there will be consequences…”

Ahead of him was some scout leading the way, spluttering instructions like normal despite what happened a few hours ago. Levi didn’t care to listen though, just follow until they stopped in front of a room with its door already opened to welcome the Ackerman. To welcome a prisoner…

“If anything, you are to report to Erwin Smith,” said the scout as Levi aimlessly walked inside and stood in the middle of his quarters with his back facing the man.  “He is located just down the hall, last door to the right.” The man started to shut the door but paused. “You may be strong, Ackerman, but don’t even think about escaping.”

The door was shut and Levi was finally left alone in the comfort of the dark, minus the stream of moonlight creeping through the small window just above his bed.

“Escape?” Levi mumbled, before suddenly chucking his belongings to his bed.

_And where would I go?!_

Sure, the underground may welcome the citizen with open arms, along with a few barrel guns to his head by the many enemies he must’ve developed by now. And how is he to escape when his home must’ve been taken over by filthy swine by now, confiscated, 3DM gear was no longer in his reach.

He decided to take a seat at the edge of the bed before the rage he was growing in could weaken his knees and leave him at the mercy of the croaky wood floors – which weren’t in their most hygienic state. Farlan would be on it – that was his main duty back home.

Levi looked over his shoulder at the small window, fogged with dust and the walls somewhat stained around it. Isabel would scatter to clean it up before being told, eager to please ‘Levi-bro' and then later grinning to be praised.

_But that no longer exists._

In his hands were the Wings of Freedom insignias he cut off from Isabel’s and Farlan’s uniform as a keepsake. The pads of his fingers smoothed over the fabric, slowly applying pressure when their voices were heard in his head, before their faces faded into view.

_“Fuck.”_

The insignias fell to his feet so the heels of his palms could press into his eyes, blocking any emotion. He was taught to keep it all in, even in the safety of privacy. With a sharp sigh, hands brushed up into his hair and rested his elbows at his knees when his jaw clenched desperately.

Levi remained in his sitting position until the noise outside his door subsided, when all lights were out completely.

_Isabel…Farlan…_

They no longer existed.

 _I’m alone again._ That thought hadn’t crossed his mind in years, not since he met Farlan; not since Isabel helped expand the group… But now, he guessed, that although he may feel like a prisoner and alone to his thoughts, he was now a weapon. A weapon needed by a suicide squad, by the Survey Corps. A weapon for humanity, and he was needed specifically by _him._

Erwin Smith.

He took everything away. He played Levi at his own game and managed to piss him off more than Mike shoving his face into the mud. Erwin was cunning, a genius without a doubt, and one who speaks with venom in his voice.

_“I expect you to follow, Levi.”_

Erwin Smith was nothing but a cold, heartless piece of shit when those words were said, and just after Levi witnessed the fallen corpses of the only people he actually ever cared for. Even after Levi admitted his murderous intentions, Erwin said those words because he predicted the outcome; he knew Levi would have no choice but roll around in his own failure.

Played. Outsmarted. Cheated on. Levi was a fool.

_I will kill him._

Levi suddenly lifted from the bed with that reckless goal in mind, uncaring of the consequences. The knife he used to fight Erwin in the underground has been kept on him without detection and patted the secret holding spot in his boot to confirm. The scout who led him freely shared the location of Erwin’s room so Levi casually made his way there.

He would consider stealth but as Levi made his way down the hallway, he noticed that the rest of the quarters’ doors were opened and empty. He realized then that Erwin must’ve planned ahead just in case Levi went on a vengeful killing spree in the middle of the night and instructed the other scouts to move elsewhere for the night. Considering that the last door to the right still had light around its frame, Levi must’ve assumed correctly.

_What a caring man…_

He now stood in front of the thick wood of the door but didn’t bother pounding to alarm his presence and instead pushed the door open since it was slightly cracked open already.

And there he was: Erwin Smith sitting behind a large desk with the candelabra lighting his surroundings. His eyes were focused on a map at first, perhaps planning the next expedition, before lifting his gaze to meet the glare of his new prize.

Levi immediately grew annoyed that Erwin didn’t even bother saying a word, not worth the acknowledgement and just returned to his supposed work. Then everything snapped quickly. With a click of his tongue, Levi stepped forth, swiftly pulling out his knife from its compartment while Erwin remained oblivious. With a powerful kick, Levi skillfully hopped over the wide desk, rattling all lose contents – some items landing on the floor, minus the sturdy candelabra – and landed gracefully on his feet, straddling Erwin’s knees, one hand shoving Erwin back along with his chair with his forearm pressing down tightly on the blonde’s sternum to successfully pin him against the wall.

“Got you, _fucker,_ ” Levi panted with a wicked grin on his lips as the knife was now easily pressed at the pulse point of Erwin’s thick neck. “Not so slick now, Smith?”

He could taste his blood already, craving to hear Erwin’s pained cries, perhaps cries of mercy, and Levi pressed the sharpened metal down on his tanned skin and licked his lips. All he had to do was _swipe_ his trusty blade and…and….

Levi halted. The knife lifted slightly away from the skin. The pressure he’d put on Erwin’s chest stayed put however.

There was something awfully wrong.

Erwin’s expression was empty, minus the deep stare of his blue eyes, and his neck had been relaxed under the blade despite the tiny scratch Levi made when he started. His arms, packed with double the strength that could’ve easily evaded Levi’s attack, were positioned silly on the armrests, his large hands relaxed face-down at the ends.

_Smug bastard._

As a matter of fact, Levi recalled Erwin submitting to the attack by canting his neck, yielding the vulnerable spot for his blade to press upon.

“What…the _fuck_?” Levi muttered but the silence in between allowed his voice to be heard. Erwin remained stoic when ironically it should be Levi, whose brows pinched tighter and tighter in agitation. The defiance in those icy eyes was only making Levi shiver, his heartbeat picking up a strange pace.

“ _You_ ,” Levi sneered, battling Erwin with an intense stare-down. “Why aren’t you fighting back?!” 

Erwin sighed out softly through his nose. “What’s the point?”

Levi tensed to his calm response and his eyes framed with anger, until Erwin tilted his neck towards his blade.

“I can tell, after what happened today, that your murderous attempts will not stop until you succeed my death,” said Erwin simply, hitting every truth. He then raised a hand to gently push on Levi’s elbow, encouraging more pressure to be applied at his neck. “So why don’t you just get it over with?”

Levi grunted and swallowed thickly. He was the one growing with a strange sensation of fear deep within when he should feel sheer determination. He’s heard enough ridiculous rumors about this man, but never did he imagine Erwin being this cold to his own life.

“Go ahead,” Erwin pressed on, “There’s no one around to hear anyway.”

Fuck, he was right. So easy.

“You planned this?” Levi spat.

“No. I simply expected it.”

Erwin smiled. The fucker smiled. And Levi would have to stab himself to find it charming. But what should he expect from a strategist man? Erwin knew Levi's plan from the very beginning before so of course Erwin saw through his new plan now.

“You are sick,” Levi hissed, yet smirked and closed in. “Perhaps you get off with the thought of a bloody death?”

“Oh? You’d be the first to find out then.”

“Explains why you don’t give a shit after walking through the parade of corpses…”

 _Including Isabel and Farlan_.

“It’s a price I must pay to become Commander,” said Erwin like a fact.

“All that for a rank?!”

“For the sake of humanity.”

“ _FUCK YOU!_ ” Levi snarled and realized his strength was weakening, as he had to pull back the arm at Erwin’s chest to brace himself against the wall behind his head. His head bowed yet managed to keep the knife close to Erwin’s neck due to the support of the hand kept at his elbow.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry, Levi.”

He shook his head, still bowed. “For what, shit eyebrows?”

“Isabel and Farlan weren’t part of the plan, believe me.”

“I don’t.” Levi lifted his head when he regained a bit of strength. “They were all the humanity I had to protect, and you _took_ them _away_ from me.”

“No. I didn’t send the titan their way. ” Erwin finally showed some emotion: his eyes closed, sighing softly before his eyes opened to pierce through Levi and grasped his attacker’s elbow. “But if that’s your humanity, I will gladly pay the price.”

Levi winced back, forcing his knife away to grab Erwin’s collar instead, the blade pointing just beside his high cheekbone. “What’s with you? Hours ago you were a heartless fuck and now your nobility is shitting out of you?”

“I was human once, but you seem to manage bringing that side of me again. Somehow…”

Levi’s eyes twitched and narrowed a bit. “What?”

“The steel in your eyes has cut through my armor, Levi.”

Erwin chuckled after saying that, surprising even himself and Levi ‘s guard faltered a bit, causing the hand at Erwin’s collar to ease before pulling away. The ice in Erwin’s eyes melted, shifting softer into a gaze that struggled to synchronize with Levi’s. It was endearing, Levi must admit, and…affectionate. Erwin even had the balls to lift a hand – the same bandaged hand Erwin used to stop Levi’s sword before being attacked– and delicately cradled the left side of Levi’s face, which Levi chose to ignore because he was genuinely more interested in this man’s character.

“Levi, I believe destiny chose for us to meet – and not for the reasons that unfortunately took place today. Despite our first encounter, the moment our weapons clashed, I felt something I swore on my life to never fall into when I first heard the fight in your voice.” Erwin paused to observe the tension ripple through Levi, one of disgust that even he agreed with. That didn’t stop his thumb from caressing his cheekbone and Levi didn’t stop himself from shrinking into his touch.

_What are you doing to me…?_

“This is confusing, I know," Erwin mused, "It’s worse coming from me."

Admittedly, Levi was in a fight of his own. This man was supposed to be dead but all he wanted to do is keep listening to his blabbering voice. His chest was tightening as he allowed Erwin to look at him in a way that was cooling his blood. It was foreign and before it could control him, he huffed out a laugh, shook off the large hand at his face and re-positioned his attack.

"Yeah, I heard ya,” said Levi, clicking his tongue, “You’re confessing to a stranger so you can stay alive.”

“I had no idea you would consider being merciful.”

“I wasn’t!” Levi was thankful for the dim light in the room that masked the fluster tinting his cheeks. Erwin noticed anyway.

“To me, you’re no stranger. Why do you think I pursued you, Levi? I’ve watched you for some time,” Erwin admitted, “And, yes, I am confessing more than I want to. But, no, I don’t expect to keep my life.”

Levi took a turn to chuckle. “You chose to confess that you’ve fallen for a sewer rat like me as your last words?”

Erwin merely shrugged and Levi grits his teeth.

“Bullshit! I will ask again, you fucking shit. Why not fight back?!”

“I already told you.”

His forearm shoved Erwin back on his chair again, this time more abruptly. “Then humor me! Don’t make me regret killing you!”

Erwin had fought back a painful grunt from the impact at his back, yet the adoring expression he offered Levi remained. He sighed, defeated.

“I prefer dying by your skillful hand than being swallowed alive by a brainless titan at some point.”

Steel eyes softened for once.

“Because you and I share a common quality: Pride.”

Levi saw the way Erwin prepared for what was to come: his eyes shut, his breathing picked up a bit and eventually his shoulders shook.

 _Push me away, Smith_.

Levi glanced at Erwin’s balled up hands and frowned. They were strong, he could tell.

_Shove me to the ground. Now._

He looked at Erwin’s face again, noticing the bit of sweat forming at his hairline. He saw the furrow between his thick brows, the tight press of his lips and the tension at his strong jaw line. _Fuck…_

Levi remembered feeling livid not long ago, his resolve to kill this man, the thought of his blood dirtying his hands a strong desire in his core. But now… Now, he just felt…

_Pride did this to me. Pride did this to them._

Yes, pride was the reason why Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church were gone, non-existent. Forever. And the realization was just as wrenching as the organ that pounded in his chest.

“Your hand is trembling.”

Levi heard his voice, flinching when Erwin was looking at him once more. Their eyes bore into one another, studying their movements. But all Levi saw was his reflection through Erwin’s eyes, his breath picking up when he realized tears ran down his cheeks.

“Be strong.”

Erwin was encouraging him and Levi only hated him for it.

_“Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision.”_

“Shut up, shut up!” Levi hissed at the voice in his head, clenching his jaw. And out of all voices, it was Erwin’s voice after Levi faded from his blind rage. And what’s worse…

His trembling wouldn’t stop.

“Levi…”

“I said shut the _fuck_ up!” Levi pressed his knife down and Erwin hissed as it finally cut through the skin. The first drop of blood was making its way down his neck and Levi, for all his worth, wanted to lick it up. But his sanity could only be reined by the image of his two dearest comrades.

_“Believe in us, Levi.”_

They were vivid in his memory.

_“We’re counting on you, Levi-bro!”_

And Levi wanted to honor their lives with his own.

“Get it over with!” Erwin commanded and Levi started to break apart.

_I have nowhere to go._

“LEVI!”

_No regrets._

Erwin tensed up until the sound of the knife hitting the ground snapped him alert. He glanced at the weapon before his attention went to Levi, who had pushed away to crash against the desk, his hands supporting at his sides on the wood surface.

“I let them die," Levi whispered shakily, his head bowed. “Both of them.”

Erwin made careful movements to look at Levi when he turned away, his dark hair hooding over his eyes.

“I told them to stay behind.”

Erwin stood up slowly this time, approaching Levi carefully like a creature backed up into a corner. He wanted to touch him, hold him close and take his beating later.

“I was supposed to kill you.”

“Levi,” Erwin called softly, “Look at me.”

But he wouldn’t, only trembled more against the desk.

“Levi, that’s an order.”

Erwin didn’t mean to rush into his Commander mode when he wasn’t one yet, but it seemed to have worked. Levi slowly started to lift his head, frowning because more tears pooled in his eyes and the moment their eyes met, more tears escaped down his cheeks. And it was Erwin’s urging responsibility to dry them all.

Erwin would say something but decided he shouldn’t. All he could do is keep staring into the gloss of Levi’s eyes after using his sleeve to dry his cheeks, his thumbs wiping any incoming beads at the corner of his eyes. He had seen Levi in tears already out in the battlefield hours ago, tears of anger and uncontrollable rage. But this was different.

Levi was helpless. At the last moment, he understood that he couldn’t just blame Erwin for what happened, even if a portion of hate still belonged to him. The butterfly effect had much to do and Levi’s decision to leave his two comrades behind was his branch to the consequences.

For once, he agreed with Erwin: they shared a great amount of pride. And that pride killed the only actual family Levi had.

“I’ll lend you my strength,” Levi said finally. He allowed the hands at his face and Erwin wanted to smile, but he was pushed back down on his chair.

Before Erwin could say something, he caught a glimpse of blur before his lips were roughly taken, teeth crashing at first, Levi using his hands to chain Erwin’s wrists down against the armrests. They kissed experimentally at first, before Levi moved to climb on, released his wrists and straddled the blonde. His arms were around Erwin’s neck to deepen their kiss; strong arms were around his small frame and their bodies left no room for the cold around them, until it was Levi who needed to pull back for air. Foreheads pressed, their eyes looked down between them to take in this new energy.

Levi's chuckle broke the silence. 

“I was supposed to slit your fucking throat.”

“Yes. But you got some blood out of me.” Erwin tipped Levi’s chin up so their lips met again. He craved this man and pulled him closer by the hips while Levi tangled his hands through blonde hair. 

There may be hate resonating but the carnal attraction was there. They were human first then soldiers second, and the smack of their lips, their tongues lapping and sucking along with the unexpected roll of their hips demonstrated such fact. Levi pulled back with a low moan, tugging his hair to tilt Erwin's head to the side and leaned down to lick up the bit of blood from his neck, smirking to hear a grunt. Whether it was from pain or pleasure worked for him.

“It stings.”

Levi came back up to kiss Erwin, shutting him up with the taste of copper. But hell did Erwin care when Levi’s body was reacting to his roaming hands as they brushed down his back, paused at his waist to hold him close a moment, then down to rest at his thighs.

“Deal with it,” Levi huffed through the kiss and slowly gyrated his hips, tilting back to have Erwin pepper kisses to his cheek and jaw. “Like I will have to deal with you.”

“That I can do.”

Their lips connected again, heads taking turns angling to experience every bit of each other. Levi gyrated and Erwin rolled his hips, listening to sounds none knew could make with someone completely unexpected. The friction was becoming too much that Erwin cupped Levi’s ass to yank him close, receiving his rutting arousal and grunted desperately. That's it. He couldn’t control himself any longer: the human within has possessed him completely.

_You say you used to be human._

Hands slid down behind Levi’s thighs and, without breaking their kiss, Erwin lifted him to lay him down gently on the desk. It was a pleasant surprise to have one of Levi’s legs wrapped at his waist, welcoming Erwin’s weight in between, while the other kicked his balance upright against the drawer next to Erwin’s thigh. Levi held Erwin’s face as their lips hungered, letting out shaky moans as his body arched to meet Erwin’s teasing thrusts.

_You say I do this to you, just like you managed to tame me. Somehow…_

"It’s really strange,” Erwin muttered at Levi’s neck, his hands working on loosening his pants. They were both half undressed with only their clothed lower regions blocking what little of self-control they possessed.

_But the same mouth and body that are touching me now will someday order me to throw away my life for humanity._

“Well… You were supposed to be dead yet here we are,” Levi added breathlessly as he lifted his hips so his pants were yanked lower. “Plus having a man under you may be considered ‘strange’ to most.”

“The first part maybe but not the second. That’s not it. At all.” Erwin smiled to Levi’s gasp as his hand stroked his cock, chuckling when Levi tossed his head as his thumb teased the dripping slit. “It’s just… Being able to touch you like this, it’s numbing…”

His words trailed off and eventually went missing because Levi yanked Erwin down for a rough kiss, more interested in thrusting into his large hand. Perhaps being human for once wasn’t terrible, even if this may just be a spur of the moment kind of thing.

_If you tell me to throw my life away, I’ll do it without hesitation._

…

“Erwin- _Ah!_ Fu…Fuck!”

The heat was too much, yet powerfully addicting. The pain he felt at first subsided quickly and had Levi demanding Erwin to be rougher, to break him, to hurt him even. Because he ‘deserved’ it, Levi reasoned, but Erwin was being nothing but careful – even if the way his hips ravished the man under him said otherwise.

“Who knew…?” Erwin pushed Levi’s legs further back by the back of his thighs. “You’d have a cum-loving ass.”

Levi shot him a death glare and before a comment could be returned, he grimaced to the fulfillment inside him. “And you won't have any future recruits…” he sneered, “if they find out their potential commander likes to dump his spunk bareback into another man’s ass.”

Erwin snapped his hips, smirking to Levi’s hiss. “The very thought moves me to tears.”

Skin slapping against skin mixed with increasing groans and moans suddenly filled the space, an awfully delicious sound echoing the room. Levi held Erwin’s face, biting his own lip as he met his merciless thrusting and hummed to the ultimate view of Erwin’s vulnerable expression as they panted into each other. His hands went to tangle through blonde hair, loving the way he could mess it up without being reprimanded.

This would be a perfect chance, Levi observed while moaning his name, to take this man’s life if the knife was at reach. The sharp metal would meet that specific vein and Erwin’s blood spurting all over would be Levi’s trigger to ecstasy.

But Erwin kept abusing his prostate and Levi quickly shoved that perverse fantasy into limbo, preferring this current situation far more when his back scraped the surface as Erwin slammed into him. He was close and Levi threw his head back to hide his wicked smile, filled with undeniable pleasure.

It amazed him as to how this turned out. _So, so weak… So broken._

Then Levi _jolted_. He let out a broken moan when Erwin hoisted his legs over his shoulders for a much deeper angle, which hit the jackpot of Levi’s exact nerve endings. Head tossing, he was left spluttering curse words, utter nonsense, demanding a harder and faster fuck because he couldn’t take it anymore. And Erwin did more than oblige, leaning down to test his striking flexibility and kissed Levi so passionately until he heard whimpering and broke free to Levi's gasp.

“ _Augh!_ I’m gonna come!”

“And I’ll fuck you through it,” Erwin panted straight into his ear and it was just what Levi wanted to hear.

Levi let out sets of shameless moaning through a mix of broken laughs, strongly aroused with the rough voice at his ear. There was a tightening deep in his stomach when Erwin takes one of his hands and pinned it over his head, intertwining their fingers to dominate the feral man; his other hand firmly grabbed onto his chin so Erwin could get a full look of his face: cheeks colored red, swollen lips parted wide as they panted and gasped; eyebrows forked – and, now, jaw clenching to the realization that he was being watched.

Erwin chuckled as Levi braced a hand at his shoulder and released his hold from the other so both were at his shoulders, liking the sensation of having him under his mercy. Erwin then let go of his chin and held one of his thighs, the other hand planted next to his head and thrusted into him harder, deeper, faster – whatever Levi _begged_ for.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Levi visibly grits his teeth to his useless comment but had no chance to chastise as he suddenly tightened up and let out a sound of shock, arching his back in bliss and nails digging into Erwin's back, trembling as pearly strings gushed all over his rippling stomach. Erwin lets his legs fall so they wrapped around his torso and curved over him, forearms on each side of Levi’s head as his hips snapped in a few more exquisite thrusts before his release left him shuddering: the sight of Levi’s high and exasperated sounds of sheer pleasure of being fucked through it like promised only intensified Erwin's orgasm to a deep groan, twitching with every spurt inside Levi. 

But there was no chance to recover when Erwin scooped Levi up in his arms and located them to the bed finally – where Erwin thought about taking him at first before the moment chose his desk – and bent a panting Levi over, his ass up in the air and cum dripping out of his hole. Erwin slid his fully erect cock between his cheeks, teasing at first before it easily slipped inside without warning and Levi cried to the sudden intrusion, still sensitive.

“Hah- _Shit_!” Levi growled, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Erwin, who was firmly holding his hips still until he was fully seated inside, balls deep. “Y-You greedy fucker!”

Erwin said nothing but smirk, then sneaked his hand around to take Levi’s twitching cock and stroked him to the rhythm of his upcoming thrusts. That seemed to shut Levi up as he let his head fall sideways on the mattress, mouth slacked open and hands clenched the sheets underneath – all for Erwin's viewing pleasure. This position allowed even more deeper penetration with a different kind of a twisting grind and Levi couldn’t stay mad as he let out many approving sounds a little too loud for his own good. It made Erwin let out a breathy moan.

“Oh, _Levi_ …”

For a moment, Levi feared that voice didn’t belong to Erwin until, sometime in the heat of the moment, Erwin slowed down to lean over and turned Levi’s head to kiss him so deeply that both their movements hitched, pausing their lust just so their lips moved carefully, their tongues grazing past one another.

_Loyalty and trust._

A hand caressed across Levi’s torso, surely a foreign sensation, yet securing. It was odd… But Levi was already in deep shit being dominated by his own target. His body has already been yielded to Erwin, so what more can he offer? Despite the threats his heart still had for this man, Levi made his final decision after a night spent with his enemy.

_I’ll follow you until the very end, Erwin Smith._


	2. Until then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's loyalty goes over and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: as the tags indicate, this is my version of an alternate ending. I apologize in advance for the angst. (I love angst tho. ;3;)

It was all a plan. The plan was to follow Erwin until the end.

“Well this sucks,” Levi was the first to comment. Erwin merely smiled, throwing his head back gently against the brick wall, causing the heavy cuffs around the blonde’s single wrist to lift slightly by the linking cuff around his neck.

“You just barely noticed?”

Levi snorted and shifted to sit up straighter, his own cuffs heavy around his wrists. At least he didn’t have the burden at his neck like Erwin.

“Ever heard of sarcasm, Smith?”

“Oh, is mine not sharpened yet?”

Levi smirked and leaned against his shoulder to attempt a playful shove. “Touché.”

His plan was to become stronger – and he did. His plan was to remain Erwin’s weapon until he was no longer needed – and he was, has been. He was to follow through the mission to success mankind power over the Titans.

But that plan didn’t fall through. At least not for them. 

“What are you smiling about?” Levi suddenly accused to the faint chuckle on his left. Erwin was indeed smiling despite the harsh markings around his neck.

“I’ve never failed before,” Erwin admitted, glancing at the shorter man by his side. “I have you yet you’re trapped in here with me with the same result.”

"...creep."

"I know."

After the death of Dimo Reeves, Erwin was taken away to be put on trial and immediately sentenced to the gallows. To be hanged until death. All that for the exchange to put an end to the Scouting Legion but of course Erwin would never allow it, as much as he tried to reason why humanity needed the Scouts… When none of that worked, Levi jumped onto the plate.

He offered himself, much to Erwin’s displeasure, as a disguising way to yield to the Military Police’s demand to end the organization. As captain, he would sacrifice his life to prove the Scouts would have no lead without Humanity’s Strongest (them not aware Hange was an equal substitute). It was only a distraction, allowing the Scouts to flee and find refuge to continue their purpose in secret.

He was Erwin’s shadow; everywhere Erwin is to be, Levi was right behind him, even if his life was at stake. Levi witnessed Erwin earn his commander rank, heard all of his plans for every expedition, watched him endure all sorts of critique and became double his right arm when Erwin lost his. So now the two shared the same prison cell in their most raggedy civilian clothes and unnecessary restraints on their wrists and neck.

“Levi, there is something I must say.”

Their shoulders had been touching the entire time yet it made Levi wince to hear those words. When he turned his head to look up, Erwin was already leaning down to press their foreheads together, ignoring the applied soreness around his neck.

“What, you need help taking a piss again?”

Erwin pulled away in a laugh– a laugh so pure that it even made Levi smile, soon a chuckle. The action even threw off Erwin’s balance to a tilt and Levi had to yank him straight by the sleeve on his stump before he could collapse to the ground from how much he was laughing. Once Erwin reined his composure, he let out a contented sigh.

“I miss you already…”

Levi tensed to that and glared up at him. “Fuck, what’s with you?”

“You know what I mean.” Erwin looked down this time. The blue in his eyes offered a healing energy that calmed Levi; the look Erwin showed when he was lost in their haze of sex, the kind Levi stared into with such confusion before he seemingly returned such expression without realizing it.

“You’re scaring me, old man…”

The playful atmosphere faded when the sound of distant chatter quieted the two. It was then they were reminded where they sat and the fate both would face in a matter of hours, perhaps minutes…

“We’re dying tonight.”

Levi sighed, nodding to that.

“All I ask is for you to not waste your tears when I die first.”

His tongue clicked, agitated, but Erwin would have none of it.

“You weren’t supposed to be here, Levi.”

“Shut up. I wanted to.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Levi kicked the side of Erwin’s leg. “Do I look like I regret my decision? Every decision I’ve made, whether smart or stupid has brought me here. There is nothing I could’ve done to make this situation better. Now shut it and accept it.”

 _“You could’ve fled with the rest and lived,”_ Erwin wanted to say. “ _I will find you in the next life.”_

But they sat in silence for a moment. Erwin stared ahead, stuck in his own thoughts, rewinding to everything that has happened up until this point.

_So close. We were so close._

There were discoveries and mysteries. There were victories and failures, such as now. Most importantly, many useful soldiers were lost during their expeditions, including Oluo, Eld, Petra, Farlan, Isabel… 

All were valuable and all gone. For the sake of humanity. 

He glanced to his right because the source to his sanity was Levi himself– the recruits' sanity as well. How did he do it all? Erwin wondered despite being stone cold throughout his ranking. His most used expression was painfully stoic and unreadable, while that was Levi's way to hide pain.

With every passing soldier, it killed Erwin inside when on the outside he remained sturdy as a boulder. Levi would notice – he always did – so he would always join Erwin in his quarters, sit on a chair and not say a word. He could only offer silent sympathies with his presence, a silent funeral. 

Of course, the night Levi attempted Erwin’s murder and failed, they connected thoroughly with sheer intimacy to seal a commitment, but after that, their moments were scarce. For a long time, it was only a commander and captain relationship and nothing else.

But then came the day when veteran Mike, second strongest after Levi, was announced dead…

Erwin caved in then. He mourned silently as always yet acted differently once Levi joined him that night. He approached slowly, bent down and simply kissed his captain. Night after night, death after death, Erwin’s advances would change and soon their nights spent together became rituals to welcome the bloody future. 

Levi set himself up to be by his side for good, so he wanted Erwin to use every part of him. Whether gentle or rough, he welcomed it.   Erwin often murmured sweetly into his ear, an unrecognizable voice that confused Levi and yet he melted into those towering arms. Many nights were spent tangled in each other, panting, groaning and moaning blissfully into the hollow air. It felt just like their first night, but this time, an unexpected factor was thrown in.

Levi developed something foreign, he felt a burden within. He hated it. That burden caused him to think of Erwin too often, worry for him unnecessarily to the point he'd demand a departure kiss before every expedition. Because with every expedition, came the risk of death _for everyone_. That emotion moved him to protect Erwin, to become more than his weapon.

And it was that same emotion that got Levi into this situation, yet he didn’t hate it.

“What was it you were going to tell me?”

Erwin flinched when he realized Levi was staring at him. He nearly forgot what he intended to say at first…

“Right.” Erwin shifted to turn towards him more. If only his hand was free, he would caress his cheek. “You don’t have to answer, by the way… You don't have to return my words.”

Levi frowned and nodded.

But looking into those sharp silver eyes, it was too easy to recall what he wanted Levi to know before their last breath was taken away.

“I've been... I just need you to..." A frustrated sigh, brows scrunched together. For the first time in his life, Erwin felt nervous – he felt 'butterflies in his belly', a silly expression he heard first in his childhood.

"Levi, I'm in love with you.”

Sharp eyes widened a fraction and Erwin smiled.  _Finally..._

“Cliché, I know. I’m stupid to have waited until a moment like this to finally say those words...”

Levi was frozen, urging Erwin to continue.

“Actually, I always have felt that way towards you but didn’t dare say it in order to keep our relationship-"

There was another shove to his shoulder, shutting up the blonde so Levi could speak up this time.

“Being cooped up in here has you messed up in the head.”

Erwin chuckled. "Perhaps but I mean every bit of it. I'm content with just having you know. Now I can die in peace..."

He sighed when Levi deliberately leaned up to press their foreheads together again, telling him to shut up. Their eyes closed, listening to the sounds of their breathing. Levi fought with himself, opening and closing his mouth because he wanted to say something but nothing would come out. He wasn't sure what was holding him back.  

So they stayed like that until the lock to their cell was picked open before the guards who were to take them away made their appearance finally. Six of them walked in to get them both to their feet and Erwin gave Levi a warning look to not fight back, because Levi would. It was all he was taught to do but only Erwin could control such urges.

They were led away in silence, both yielding to the harsh treatment until they reached the stage for everyone to watch their life slowly be drained by a rope around their necks.

They were passive, until Erwin was yanked forward first. Levi snapped and instinctively became protective, sneering at the guard who suddenly shoved him against the wall before he could use his legs as weapons. Even with his face against the cold wall, Levi managed to turn his head and watch as Erwin took the first step up the stairs to the stage.

Levi felt his body tremble, perhaps in anger or even fear… Whatever reason, it caused hot tears to start pooling in his eyes, his breath picked up into panting and Erwin glanced over to see his captain falling apart.

“Be strong,” commanded Erwin, “Remember what I said.”

This was their fate, Levi knew that all too well. But this was his commander. This was the man who made him feel valuable.

“No…”

This man loved him and made him feel loved and he was just taking more steps up the stairs.

“No!”

This was the man whom he promised to follow…  Now he was getting away.

“ERWIN!”

And he was allowed to stop at his name to look over his shoulder when Levi managed to push away from the wall, throwing the guard on his ass with a force Levi was bestowed suddenly. Before Erwin could shout a command to his captain to stand down, Levi was up there clenching his shirt with whatever his cuffed hands could and yanked him down to capture him in a rough kiss. The guards around the two froze, too in shock to even stop what their eyes couldn’t fathom.

If Erwin had the freedom to, he would be pulling Levi against him with crushing force. Instead, he kissed back with a passion so dense that Levi was actually sobbing.

“I c-can’t…” Levi murmured through the kiss, wishing his hands were free so he could hold onto Erwin for dear life – the life that was to be taken away in a matter of seconds now.

“Yes, Levi, you can—”

“…ve you,” Levi cut him off, clenching tighter on thin material. “I…fucking love you…”

Erwin was visibly smitten, letting out a soft laugh.

 _“Fuck_ , I love you! _”_ Levi shouted and shook him to get his message across, bright eyes begging and boring into his icy ones. “You hear me, Smith?!”

Erwin leant down to kiss him softly.

“Levi, my captain…” he whispered, kissing him again to muffle a chuckle. “Yes, I heard you. Everyone did, I think.”

"Yeah...good," was all Levi could say before letting go of his shirt as Erwin was suddenly yanked away. 

This time Levi didn’t fight for his return; instead, he smiled despite the furrow between his brows and tears trailing down his cheeks while his commander watched.

Erwin’s heart swelled the farther he got, walking backwards before being forced forwards. But he looked over his shoulder again: he just had to say it.

“I’ll find you in the next life, Levi.”

That was the last time he saw his marble blue eyes before Levi was shoved down on his knees by the guards. But his eyes remained straight, having to watch him go. Erwin, proud as ever, was the first to stand before a crowd of cheering people – an audience so blind, lost and stupid, Levi wished he could feed them to the titans instead. He only heard the false accusations against his commander when his gaze started dropping.

“Watch, you piece of shit!” a guard snarled before abruptly grabbing the back of Levi's head and yanked upwards by his hair so he spoke into his ear.

“Watch and enjoy, cause you’re next.”

Levi did watch but instead of seeing his commander in chains, he saw his rescuer – _his lover_ – with his wings spread wide apart. Levi was smiling instead of mourning: Erwin was ready to fly.

Only when the rope was placed around his neck did Levi close his eyes. The handle was pulled for the hanging and instead of hearing him struggle, Levi focused on hearing Erwin’s soft voice from that night.

_“Levi, I believe destiny chose for us to meet…”_

The crowd cheered, they hollered and thrusted fists into the air.

_“…the moment our weapons clashed I felt something I swore on my life to never fall into when I first heard the fight in your voice.”_

His eyes remained closed as the cheering escalated and clenched his jaw. How did this fucking happen again?

_“Because you and I share a common quality: Pride.”_

Oh, that’s right, Levi nodded. That was the reason why both were in their current spot. Levi carelessness drove him mad and costed him his life. But there was no resentment, no regrets – only hope that Hange, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the rest of the soldiers continue their mission and succeed. He wished for them to reach the ocean. They deserved it. 

“Levi Ackerman!”

To his announced name, he was pulled to his feet and it was when he deemed safe to open his eyes as he made his way up the stairs. And there he was. Not lifeless. Not dead.

Erwin was free, just as the insignias he carried half his life.

 _Wings of Freedom_.

“I should’ve slit your fucking throat,” Levi told Erwin under his breath as he watched his body being taken away, ignoring the rope now wrapped around his own neck.

Their plan may have failed but his personal plan was a success: Levi followed Erwin until the very last breath.

_To the very end._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art above was the inspiration to this two-shot. Full art credit goes to creator whose name I regretfully do not know! Dx  
> I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading~! <3


End file.
